


Completely screwed

by WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Discipline Kink, Fantasy, M/M, Mostly porn, Punishment, Spanking, a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome/pseuds/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome
Summary: Jake messes up. Again. Captain Holt is getting tired of his detectives childish behaviour. It seems like the only way to deal with childish behaviour is to dish out a child-appropriate punishment.





	1. Jake Messes Up

Jake Peralta was an amazing detective. He could spot evidence that others missed, he could identify a perp from a mile away, and he could decipher tells during interrogations that none else could. It's just a shame that these amazing skills seemed to completely vanish when it came to sexual or romantic situations. Situations like the one he found himself in now.

It wasn't that he was bad at figuring out if someone wanted him or not, Jake thought to himself, it's just that usually he didn't have to put much effort into it. If they wanted him, they're were always very clear about it. The girls or guys he met at bars were never exactly subtle when it came to telling him what they wanted. But this wasn't some chick he wanted to pick up at some party, or a guy he had his eyes on at a bar. No. This was way more complicated. This was his captain. His boss. His happily married boss.

////////////

Ever since Captain Holt took charge of the nine-nine, putting everyone in their place and increasing productivity endlessly, Jake had had a weird obsession with him. At first he just shook it off - Captain Holt was male and clearly in charge and Jake had severe daddy issues, so of course he would end up seeing the older man as a father figure. That was all it was, Jake had tried to reason to himself, he was just projecting his need for dad who actually paid attention to him.

But he became unable to deny that his feelings towards his superior were purely innocent after a particularly disastrous prank. All he meant to do was mess with Amy by moving everything on her desk around a bit, unfortunately he also moved, then lost, a very important bit of paperwork that she had been filling out for the Captain. Needless to say she wasn't exactly pleased.

After lecturing Jake for thirty minutes on not touching her stuff she finally built up the courage to tell the Captain that she couldn't finish her assignment and why. Afterwards she came out of Holts office and stormed past Jake, muttering something along the lines of 'childish', 'immature', and 'in need of a lesson'.

"Whoa you're in trouble now." Whispered Boyle, concern evident in his voice.

Jake just laughed, he'd done far worse than this before and been barely punished. He figured he'd be called into Holts office, be told how disappointing he was (something that had way more effect on him than he cared to admit), and then be sent back to work.

So he sat confidently and waited to be called in. After a couple of minuets he began to get restless. Patience was never his strong point. But hey, maybe Holt was just finishing whatever he was doing when Amy interrupted, yeah, that's probably it. Ten minutes later and Jake was still sat at his desk and with no sign of Holt wanting to talk to him any time soon.

"Ugh what's taking so long?" He moaned at Charles.

"I don't know but you lost a really important file. Maybe he's really mad?" Came Boyles frankly unhelpful reply.

"Yeah sure," huffed Peralta, trying to shake the growing unease he felt at having to wait for his telling of.

The day went on in a very uneventful fashion. Amy took on extra work to make herself feel better for letting the Captain down, Charles and Rosa planned their upcoming stake-out, Gina tried in roughly fifty shades of almost identical lipstick, and Hitchcock and Scully mostly napped. None of this helped Jake though who would've killed for a distraction from the fact that Holt still hadn't called him into his office. Eventually the work day ended and with quite a bit of hesitation Jake headed home.

///////

As he lay down on his worn out mattress that night Jake couldn't help but feel unsettled that Holt hadn't dealt with him. He hadn't even acknowledged Jake once after the prank! Jake had tried smart-ass comments, bragging loudly about his brilliant detective work, he even spoke directly to the Captain, asking his opinion on Gina's new animal blanket. Yet still, nothing. The most Holt gave him was a short look that Jake could not decipher. Not that the Captain was ever exactly 'easy to read'.

Jake considered what the Captains motives for ignoring him could be, after all he was the best detective in the precinct, Holt should love talking to him! Maybe the Captain simply didn't want to talk to him, or maybe this was part of the punishment. Yeah, that was probably it. The lack of communication was all part of the punishment. The Captain intended to have him stew for a bit before being dealt with; just like a criminal would be treated.

Jake's brain stalled there for a moment, his subconscious providing him with images of the Captain treating him like a criminal. Handcuffing him. Shoving him about. Using that tone of voice that was somehow both deeper and authoritative than his normal voice, that he reserved for the toughest and most vile of criminals. He imagined Holt shoving him up against a wall, leaning in and telling him just how bad he's been. Calling Jake a 'bad boy' and a 'disobedient child'. Making it clear that Jake had truly screwed up, and that he was going to be punished accordingly. He imagined the sharp pain of being pinned down on the interrogation table. The frustration at not being able to move his arms. The burn of his arse cheeks being thoroughly spanked by his Commanding Officer. And with that thought, of being punished by Holt, Jake came. He slowly blinked back to his senses. He hadn't even realized he was stroking himself until he came. It was when he was cleaning himself up in the shower that it sunk in what this meant. He got of on the idea of Raymond Holt, his Captain, punishing him.


	2. First Bout of Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt spanks Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prewarning this got way more intense than I originally intended. I promise that next chapters will be much more fun and gentle!

Jake went to work the next day with a feeling of unease. The reality had set in that he’d jacked of to the idea of Raymond Holt punishing him and now he wasn’t sure he could look the Captain in the eyes. To make things worse he was certain that he’d be getting a telling-of for yesterday’s prank at some point today, and the anticipation of that affected him more than he cared to admit.

 

Despite all this, he still made an effort to appear casual - he strolled into work five minuets late, loudly greeted everyone, sprawled himself over his chair, and proceeded to tap his pencil against his desk in a way he knew would annoy Santiago. But before Amy could say anything to him, Holt had marched up to his desk and stood looming over Jake.

 

”You will spend today clearing up the evidence room. At some point I will come and speak to you.” Jake started to interrupt but the Captain but quickly quietened him. “That was an order Peralta.”

 

Jand gulped, after last night he was really struggling to keep a clear head. But he could see everyone looking at him, so to prevent them talking, he, as usual, began to ramble far too loudly. “Really Sir? The evidence room? C’mon. I’ll be good just let me stay here and solve my cases. I’m your best detective - you know that! And anyway I’ve not done anything that major and really it was Santiago’s fault if you think about it, okay it was partly Santiago’s fault, but still I-“

 

Hot stared straight at Jake with an intensity that had Jake trailing of and dropping his gaze. Curse his sub tendencies.

 

”I thought I made it clear that my orders are non-negotiable Peralta.” Captain Holts voice had taken on a slight growl which caused Jakes brain to provide him with images completely inappropriate for the work place. 

 

“Fine, I'll go die of boredom in the evidence locker.” Said Jake, finally giving in. He made a show of huffing and sighing as he rose from his chair. He wondered of towards the evidence locker but not before giving Holt one last look in the hopes that he'd let him stay at his desk. It was to no avail though, as Holt just gave him an even more stern look before turning on his heel and walking back into his office. As Jake walked away he could hear the comments that were being thrown at him, mostly laughing at him. Usually he'd reply with some smart-ass comment but this time he was far too preoccupied with getting somewhere where he could think about what happened without anyone interrupting him. 

 

////////////////////////////

 

It had been four hours since Holt had sent Jake to work in the evidence room. Charles had popped in to let Jake know that he and Rosa were leaving to go on their stake-out, Amy had come by to tell Jake that she thought he deserved this but she also felt sorry for him because she knew how much he hated not being able to work his cases; Terry had dropped of some evidence and told him that he should have known better, but unsurprisingly, none of these visits made Jake feel any better.

 

As the minuets crawled on Jake became more and more frustrated - his brain was rotting in here! He was grumbling to himself about how much of a waste of time cleaning the evidence locker is when Captain Holt walked in. Jake was too absorbed in his own running commentary to hear Holt enter and as a result ended up turning and walking straight into his Captain.

 

"Oh! Captain! I didn't see you there." Said Jake with genuine surprise in his voice. He then plastered on the most sickly sweet and innocent smile he could and asked if there was any particular reason the Captain had come to see him. Holt ignored Jake and instead fixed him with a calculating stare. The silence between them grew and air felt increasingly heavy. Jake dropped his eyes and began to shuffle his feet.

 

He was just about to speak when Ray started talking. "Peralta. Do you know why I've sent you here?"

Jake considered a smart-ass response but by this point he was so bored and desperate to get back to some proper work that he decided against it. "Because I lost an important case file?"

 

"Because you've been consistently annoying and childish from the first moment I walked into this precinct. It's true that you've made progress under my command but your actions yesterday prove that you've still got a long way to go. I think it's time you were properly disciplined." Holt answered his own question in a stern tone with an odd edge that Jake couldn't quite place. Not that he spent much time trying to; he was more concerned with not letting his Captains comments effect him physically. The images he thought up associated with Holt _disciplining_ him - well, he'd have to save those thoughts for later when he could deal with them properly.

 

Jake took a slightly shaky breath before speaking, "and this is what you consider 'proper discipline', cleaning out the evidence locker?" Once he said it he released that it probally wasn't the smartest comment but hey, he couldn't take it back now.

 

"No. I don't. I just needed to ensure that we would have privet place for me to discipline you."

 

Jake opened his mouth to reply but his brain felt like it'd been short-circuited and he couldn't seem to make his mouth form any proper words so he just shut it again. He really wished Holt would stop using the word 'discipline' as Jake couldn't associate with anything other than kinky sex. Awesome kinky sex but certainly not anything he should be wanting to do with his Captain. However, it quickly became apparent that Holt wasn't going to make the next move so Jake ended up just choking out a surprised "sorry?".

 

"I need to ensure that there would not be any interruptions while I discipline you." Holt reiterated, moving across to the table and clearing it. It was all too much for Jake and he just stood and stared at  his CO and tried to figure out weather or not he was actually awake. He really wouldn't be surprised if he woke up at any moment.

 

"Peralta, your determination to behave in a childish manner has pushed me to believe that to get through to you I must treat you like a child. Yesterday you lost an extremely important case file and failed to properly apologize for it. Today you talked back to me and have failed to address me correctly on multiple occasions." Holt paused for what Jake could only assume was dramatic effect for continuing. "Because of this I will discipline you like one would a disobedient child." Holt paused again before continuing, "I'm going to spank you Peralta."

 

Jake was frozen still and vaguely aware of the fact that he must look ridiculous - his mouth was open as half-formed responses sat on his tongue and he was blinking rapidly. "You're... You're... You're going to do _what_?" He squeaked.

 

"I am going to spank you," stated Captain Holt, ridiculously direct as usual. "I understand that you may feel the need to protest but I must stress that arguing will only make your punishment worse. Anyway, your body is making it perfectly clear that you don't truly object to this."

 

Jake dumbly looked down and sure enough, the Captain was right: He was extremely hard and breathing was very labored.

 

"Come over here Peralta. Now." Jake gulped at Holt's order but before he could truly register it he realized that he'd already walked over to Ray, his body obeying the order on instinct. Holt studied Jake carefully for a moment. There was something in his eyes that Jake couldn't read, not that Holt was usually easy to read. Was it concern? Jake didn't have long to ponder over it though as Holt began giving him another order.

 

"Lean over the table. I want your legs spread and your ass raised." Ordered Holt in the tone he usually reserved for criminals. Jake shivered at this and took one last look at Holt before silently following his orders. He tried to do exactly as he was told while also listening but this new position meant that he was getting the smallest amount of friction against the table and it was infuriating.

 

"I will spank you until I think that you have learnt your lesson. Each time I hit you, you will count the hit and you will thank me for it. You will address me correctly and respectfully. Do you understand?" Holt laid out the rules with one hand on Jake's lower back, exerting just enough pressure to make it clear to Jake that he's not to move.

 

Jake once again shivered with anticipation, and let his head drop forward over where he was holding himself up by his forearms before replying in a breathless and shaky voice. God he wanted this far too much to be healthy, not that he was going to dwell on that for now. "Yes."

 

Holt moved the hand on Jake's back up into the younger mans hair, twisting his fingers in it and pulling sharply, causing Jake to gasp and accidentally let out a pained moan. Jake went bright red when he realized what he'd done but Holt ignored him. "Yes what?" Growled Holt, pulling Jake's head back so his spine was arched and his butt was even higher. It was a delicious sight.

 

"Sir!" Groaned Jake, "yes Captain! Yes I understand Sir, Captain, Sir!"

 

Holt gave one last tug on his detectives hair to silence him before moving his hand back to Jake's lower back. "Good boy." Holt had been watching Jake for a very long time, and knew what praise did to the younger man. Sure enough, he was reward with what was most likely an involuntary moan. "Why are you being punished detective?" Questioned Holt. After all there would be no point to this if Jake didn't know what he was supposed to be learning from.

 

"I - I - I'm being punished because I lost an important case file, Captain, and because I didn't apologize. And - and..." Jake tried to remember everything Holt had said to him but his brain felt like mush. "Oh!" Exclaimed Jake, pleased that he'd remembered more things, "And because I was rude to you and didn't show you proper respect or refer to you properly Sir."

 

"Very good Peralta. It appears you are capable of listening after all. And why are you receiving this particular punishment?" Further questioned Holt, the hand that wasn't on Jake's back absentmindedly roaming across his bum.

 

"I'm being... being... being _spanked_ , because childish behavior warrants a child-appropriate punishment Captain." Jake almost laughed at the silliness of what he just said- his rock-hard dick was making it clear that this was not, in fact, a child friendly situation.

 

"That's correct," Praised Holt. Holt then reached round Jake to unbuckle his belt before removing it completely. Jake didn't have time to make a comment about his belt being taken though as Holt had quickly moved on. Jake made a noise of protest but it was too late as Holt had already grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled until they were on longer over his ass. Thanks to his spread legs, the jeans didn't fall any further than just below Jake's butt. He felt humiliated - he was being bent over a desk about to be spanked, and now he had his jeans around his legs like a child and honestly he'd never felt more embarrassed. But all of that just served to make him harder, which was embarrassing in itself. Being embarrassed made him hard, and being hard made him embarrassed. It's an endless loop of what Jake could only describe as sexy torture.

 

He wasn't able to think on this for long though, as before he could brace himself Holt's hand came down hard on his boxer-clad ass. Jake squeaked in surprise but quickly gathered himself enough to remember the rules.

 

"One, thank you Sir."

 

Holt paused a moment and rubbed Jake's lower back to convey that he was pleased Jake had remembered what to say. He didn't wait long before delivering the next blow though.

 

 **Smack.** The noise was sharp and loud and hell if it didn't turn Jake on even more...

 

"Two, thank you Captain."

 

**Smack.**

 

"Three. Thank you Captain."

 

**Smack.**

 

"Four. Thank you Captain." Jake was beginning to leak precum.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Five. Thank you Captain." Despite how hot the situation was, Jake was beginning to wish he'd pissed of someone with a slightly lightly hit.

 

This went on for sometime, how long Jake didn't know. Somewhere in his head was concern that someone would walk in and see him like this - bent over and desperate - but mostly he was just trying to process how something that hurt so much could make him so horny.  Holt dealt blow after blow after blow, switching from one cheek to another, and Jake counted and thanked him for each one.

 

 

**Smack.**

 

"Ten. Thank you Captain." Jake's eyes were beginning to tear up, he couldn't help it, Holt hit hard.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Thirteen. Thank you Captain." Jake's voice cracked.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Fifteen. Thank you Captain." Jake's voice broke and he could barely hold back the tears.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Seventeen. Thank you Captain." Jake chocked out, letting the tears flow down his face freely.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Twenty. Thank you Captain." Holt had previously been directing his blows at the center of Jake's ass but now he began to hit at the spot where his thighs met his butt, knowing that that's where it would effect Jake most when he went to sit down.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Twenty-three. Thank you Captain." Jake's voice was just above a whisper.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Twenty-five. Thank you Captain." Despite his tears Jake was still hard and rocking against the table in an attempt to get some relief.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Twenty-eight. Thank you Captain." Jake's breathing was shaky and shallow.

 

**Smack.**

 

"Thirty. Thank you Captain." Jake chocked out around the sobs he was no longer trying to hold back.

 

"There we go, all done. I had to give you so many because of the seriousness of all the things you've done. But now it's finished. It's over and you've done so well." Holt murmured praise while gently massaging Jake in an attempt to calm him. As Holt continued to murmured gentle nothings in Jakes ear Jake slowly began to calm down. His sobs became quiet hiccups and then, not before too long, his hiccups faded to snivelles with his body shaking only ever so slightly. Holt gently pulled Jake up so he was standing but as he was still massaging Jakes ass this resulted in them being in rediculously close proximity. While this didn’t seem to faze the Captain at all, it did cause Jakes brain to freeze. He found himself unable to register anything other than the heat that was coming of his boss. 

 

“What have you learnt Peralta?” Asked Holt gently. 

 

Jake swallowed hard and cleared his throat before answer Holt. His voice sounded foreign. He wasn’t used to it being so broken and quiet. “I have learnt never to lose important case files sir. And I have learnt that I must address you correctly and respectfully. I also learnt that I must apologise for what I’ve done propally so on that note: Captain I’m sorry for my consistently immature and childish behaviour.” Jake avoided making eye contact with Holt while he was talking. This level of seriousness was difficult for him and the fact that he was still hard didn’t exactly help.

 

”Good boy Peralta. I’m glad you’ve learnt from this. I trust you won’t make the same mistakes again?” Holts tone was still soft but Jake could hear the serious undertone to it. 

 

“No sir. I won’t sir.”

 

”Well done. I’m going to go finish my work for today and then go home. You will tidy yourself up. You may go home once you’ve finished up here.” As he said this Holt picked up Jakes belt. Jake stood stock still in shock as Holt pulled out his jeans and rethreaded his belt, compleatky ignoring Jakes erection. Holt then patted Jake lightly on the bum before turning and leaving the room. Jake was left staring after him with an hard-on that had not been made better by the restriction of his jeans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought. Your feedback means the world to me!


	3. Looking Back, Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake thinks back on recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer. :)

For the next couple of days following... the discipline, nothing happened. Well, that’s not strictly speaking true. Rosa tasered a perp after she and Charles chased them for four blocks, Amy had rearranged her desk four times to optimize efficiency, and Captain Raymond Holt had been monitoring Jake very closely. He had been doing his best at work to lay low and and not focus on the discipline too much in order to avoid any embarrassing boners, but as soon as he got home he found his thoughts were consumed with that one event.

 

Jake had no idea what to do. He was far too embarrassed to tell any of the team yet he thought if he didn’t tell someone he might burst. He also felt the need to discuss what had happened with Holt himself but couldn’t figure out exactly what he’d say if he did start a conversation like that. Just imagining it made him cringe - “yes Sir so about that spanking you gave me recently,” no, he definitely couldn’t do that. More than anything though, he couldn’t stop thinking about Holts husband. Did he know what was happening? Did he approve? The idea that the Captains equally intimidating and sexy husband knew that Jake had been spanked like a child, both humiliated and aroused Jake. It scared him as well though. Did what him and Ray did count as cheating? The detective hoped not, the last thing he wanted was to come between Raymond and Kevin.

 

But for the time being Jake decided to push those thoughts aside and go to bed. As he undressed (he always slept naked, had done since he was little) he took a moment to admire the bruises his Captain had given him. By now they’d faded a bit but, in one spot on his left cheek in particular, he could still see a clear handprint. Just looking at it made his cock twitch in excitement. He laid down; continuing to run his hand over his arse he thought back to that day not too long ago. 

 

The sound of of Holts hand striking him. The sight of Holts feet, planted firmly behind him. The feel of his burning skin and the painful erection that gave his enjoyment away all too easily. He remembered how he’d practically sprinted out of the almost empty precinct afterwards, and how he’d barely made it through the door before undressing and touching himself. He remembered how intense it was when he came that night. His butt bright red, purple in some places.

 

He began to touch himself.

 

As he did he let his thoughts wonder to the future. Would Holt always deal with him like this from now on or only in extreame cases? Jake flushed at the realisation that there wasn’t much he wouldn't do to repeat that afternoon. He imagined spilling coffee on paperwork, or being far too casual to his superiors. He pictured Holts disapproving face, and heard words of dissapointment that he’d heard too many times before. God he was in too deep. And he loved it. 

 

He he picked up the pace as he thought about Holt commanding Jake to go to the evidence locker once again. Ugh he could practically hear that stern voice. The one that let everyone know that there was no room for argument. The one that just melted him. The one that brought out his sub-side and made him want to do anything to please his Captain. Maybe his Captain would like that. Maybe if Jake was good Holt would allow the detective to taste him. Jake groaned loudly at that thought. The mere thought of vein on his knees for Holt, having his cock in his mouth, licking Holt, kissing him, sucking him. Having Holt fuck Jakes face until he came, with no regard for wether or not Jake came. Jake moaned loudly as he imagined the size of his Captain. He taste of his Captain. 

 

And with that, Jake came. After a few moments of catching his breath he cleaned himself up before laying back down. This time to actually sleep. As he fell asleep he resolved to see what it would take to get Ray to repeat that wonderful punishment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! Sorry it’s been so long but I’ve been super busy with college. Please leave your thoughts! :)
> 
> (But please don’t tell me season 5 spoilers, I live in the uk and it’s not out yet.)


	4. Rewards Can Be Just As Good As Punishments

On one hand, Jake didn’t want the team to get suspicious and he knew that to stop that he would have to act normally. On the other hand, it was his normal behaviour that got him into this situation: trying to find excuses not to sit and wishing he hadn’t irritated Holt quite so much. So he tried to find a middle ground. He was still loud and funny and cute but also made an effort to be more considerate and have periods of quieter time. This tactic seemed to be working as the Captain had not even mentioned Jakes _discipline_. 

 

For a few days life at the precinct ran smoothly. Criminals were dragged in kicking and screaming, detectives puzzled over cases, and Captain Holt was happy. Probably. Maybe. Jake still struggled to read that guy.

 

However, it only took a couple of days for Jake's resolve to break. As he sat at his desk he opted to think about his plans rather than complete the boring paperwork for his latest arrest. He wanted to push Holt. He enjoyed winding him up. He needed to put put back in line. Whoa. Needed? Jake paused his line of thoughts to focus on what that meant. Yes, he mused, he probably did need to be taught a lesson. He didn’t ponder this idea for long though as his mind quickly went back to planning exactly how he could push Holt to the point of being punished. 

 

Jake was well aware that he was still a cop - still needed to act correctly, still needed to do his job, still needed to be seen as a professional individual - and that meant that he had to be careful not to cross too many lines. It was going to be fun seeing exactly what made Holt tick but he has his dream job and nothing could convince him to put it at risk. So he had to annoy the strict Captain, but not let on to anybody else what was happening. Shouldn't be too hard right? With this in mind he began to scheme. He'd start with low level stuff, maybe he'd 'forget' to wear a tie every now and again. Then he'd move up, chat to his superiors as if they were his equals, and if none of that works, maybe, just maybe, he'd refer to his CO as Ray or begin to mess with his own paperwork, just a little. But that was something for the future. For now he had an armed robbery to solve.

 

/////////////

 

It was just before Jake got up to leave the bullpen and go home that it happened. Everybody had left already, leaving Jake to finish up the last bit of paperwork for the armed robbery he so brilliantly solved (it was the store owners brother - a brief look into their past had revealed a string of betrayals and fights, giving the brother all the motive he needed to terrify the store owner). Usually Boyle stayed behind to keep Jake company but that weekend he had some disgusting sounding food festival to go to. Jake tried not to think about the kind of 'food' that would be served there. He couldn't however, stop thinking about Holt. He was ready to start putting his plan in place first thing tomorrow. The one thing he forgot to plan for though was that Holt was always one step ahead of him. Except on Halloween - then Jake was in charge.

 

But this afternoon in particular, Holt was very much in charge and very much a step ahead of Jake. 

 

Holt opened his office door and stood for a moment, almost as if he was sizing Jake up. Once Jake noticed Holt he looked up and stared back. Jake felt frozen in place. When ansuperior officer stands and stares at you like that chances are they want you to do something, or they expect you to be doing something you’re not. Jake tried to figure out what’s it was Holt wanted from him but it was impossible, no amount of practice could make that man easier to read. Eventually Holt spoke. He requested that Jake join him in his office but gave no indication of why. Again Jake racked his brains and tried to figure out what Holt would talk to him about but could only come up with thoughts about his _discipline_.

 

Jake got up from his desk and walked into Holts office, shutting the door behind him. He sat after being motioned to. Then there was silence. Silence in which Holt stared straight at Jake, in a way that made him feel as Holt was looking straight through him and reasing his mind. Uncomfortable with silences, particularly those that had the potential to lead to uncomfortable discussions about past events, Jake began to talk. 

 

“So what’s this all about huh Captain? Did you bring me in here to tell me about  how I’m getting a pay rise for solving that armed robbery in recorded time? Cos I did solve it in recored time. All by myself. Well I mean Boyle helped as well but it was mainly me. Okay so it was almost equally me and him. Okay so it was both of us and Rosa helped but it was still record time!”

 

“Jake.” Holt interrupted the younger male in a tone that made the primitive part of Jakes brain start creating scenarios in which that tone could be used. “I have not brought you in here to discuss a case.”

 

Again the Captain paused. That was something Jake seriously disliked about talking to him. It was had to tell if Holt was done talking or if he wanted Jake to say something or if he wasn’t just testing Jakes ability to be quiet. Knowing Holt it’s probably the last one. 

 

“Jake, you’re in here because I know what you are planning to do. You plan to annoy me into spanking you again.” There was, as usual, no emotion on Holts face, Jakes face however, conveyed everything. Mainly his shock at hearing his Commanding Officer say the word ‘spanking’.

 

 

Jake didn’t answer him. He simply couldn’t.

 

Okay first: how the hell did the Captain know? Jake had only decided on it recently himself! This just served to prove Jakes theory that Holt can read minds. It must be in his programming. Secondly: oh no. What happens now? Would the Captain punish him? Would the punishment be sexy-fun or an actual punishment? What if the Captain wanted to stop? Thirdly: Jake? The Captain called him Jake! The Captains never that unprofessional. What’s going on?

 

“Jake.” Holts voice was commanding, bringing Jakes attention back to him. “I will not have you disrupting this work place in the hopes of being punished.” Holt paused, possibly for dramatic effect but Jake couldn’t really tell. He had to fight the urge to fill the silence and was really quite proud of himself for staying quiet. “Jake. I will punish you when I see fit. But I shall also reward you. Behave perfectly tomorrow and I will prove to you that rewards can be better than punishments.”

 

The silence felt heavy and full. Jake opened his mouth to speak but shut it after no sound came out. He tried again but the result was the same. 

 

“Do you understand Peralta?” 

 

Jake nodded his head violently before remembering to reply. “Yes. Yes Sir. Yes.” He cringed - why couldn’t he be smooth and calm rather than jolty and weird? He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though as the Captain was motioning him him to leave.

 

So he did. He went straight home and let his mind flood with images and ideas of his Commanding Officer ‘rewarding’ him. He imagined his Captain working slow, touching him, kissing him. That thought drew a moan from Jake - Oh God it would be amazing to be kissed by Holt. To have Holt gently run his fingers down him. Such a delicious contrast to the idea of Holt digging his nailed into Jakes skin. There is no way Jake was going to mess up tomorrow. He needed Holts approval. He needed his touches. He needed him. And he was so damn excited for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys. Hope you like this! Please leave advice and comments, I really appreciate them. Thank you :)


End file.
